


Halloween

by OrchidPeach560 (Miss_Webb)



Series: Venom Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Candy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Other, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/OrchidPeach560
Summary: Venom and Eddie hand out candy





	Halloween

“Okay,” Eddie says, tearing the large bags of candy open and dropping the small individual packets into the skull-shaped bowl, before digging his hands in and mixing them up so it isn’t all just one brand on the top. 

“Chocolate,” Venom says, a dark tendril sticks out of him and takes the shape of an arm, reaching for the bowl. Eddie smacks it away. “No more chocolate. You had a whole bag this morning, this is for the kids.” 

“We have no kids.”  

“We talked about this. It’s Halloween, kids are going door to door and we give them candy.” 

“Why?” 

“Why what? Give them candy? It’s just what we do.” He grabs the bowl and sets it on the end table by the door, and pulls up a chair to wait. He checks the time on his phone, it’s just passed six, so kids should be starting right about now. All he does is flick on the porch light and wait. 

Its a few minutes before there is a knock on the door, and Eddie stands up, he feels Venom move inside him with curiosity and he whispers at him to behave before pulling the door open. 

“Trick or Treat!” Three kids yell at the same time. He smiles at them and waves to the parent’s who stand at the sidewalk watching. There’s a pirate, a hulk, and a kid dressed as a snowman. He thinks it might be from that movie Frozen, but he’s not sure. He gives them each one piece of candy and watches as they turn back down the stairs and over to their parents walking to the next house. He closes the door and sits back down. 

“So we are going to sit here all night and wait for these children to come to our doors and then we give them our candy.” 

“Yes.” Eddie nods with a smile. 

“This is stupid, I don’t like it.” 

“That's how Halloween works. Kids trick or treat and adults hand out candy, or get TP’d no one wants to clean toilet papers out of their trees for the next few weeks, or eggs off the door.” Eddie thinks about when he was a kid, and he and his friends would carry around packs of eggs just waiting for an opportunity. 

“Trick _or_ treat.” Venom says, “This is a choice? Is it not?” 

“I mean it is. But I don’t have any tricks to do, so, not really.”

“We are a trick.” 

Eddie scoffs. “You want to scare the kids by showing yourself?” 

“Yes.” Venom answers excitedly. 

“No! We can’t do that, will traumatize them.”

“You’re no fun, Eddie.” Venom grumbles, Eddie rolls his eyes as there’s another knock on the door, he gets up, this time it's a kid dressed as a transformer, with what Eddie thinks might be his sister who’s dressed as a zombie. 

The boy yells trick or treat and the girl calls for brains. Eddie laughs and drops a piece of candy in both their bags. Before he closes the door, he spots a group of teenagers heading down the sidewalk and decides to just wait for them. As the zombie and the transformer get further, Eddie smiles mischief on his mind. 

“You can scare the teenagers, but not too much, and no eating people.”

Venom doesn’t answer with words, but Eddie can feel the excitement buzzing through him as they watch the group of teens walk up the steps. 

“Trick or treat.” One of them says, and the rest hold their bags. 

“No treats, but how about a trick?” Venom's face formed around Eddies, and he grew several feet with the Symbiotes full unrestrained height and size. Venom bared rows of teeth at the teenagers and roared at them. It was as if time slowed as Eddie saw it all through Venom’s eyes, the teen’s eyes widening in shock, and disbelief, the roar jolting them out of paralyzed fear and they fled, dropping their candy on the ground and running, one tripped on the last step but was fine enough to push themselves up and run after their friends, screaming, and calling for help. 

Eddie laughed loudly as Venom's from sank back into him. He couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad for them when he was being flooded with Venom’s excitement and satisfaction. 

“Can we do it again?” Venom asks. Eddie nods, reaching out for the pillowcases and plastic pumpkin buckets of candy, adding them to the bowl before unwrapping a piece of chocolate, and taking a bite out of the half and throwing the rest of it into the air. Venom pulling its own separate form out in time to catch it mid-air chewing happily. 

“Sure, big guy.” 


End file.
